Caleb Atera
　　　　　　 ↙ ↘ ↙ ↘ 　　　　'C'''aleb'H'unter 　　"You know I thought,'' No, I believed I wouldn't fit in here like I wasn't human enough for anybody. But then blood is stronger than water 　　　　　　I guess" Background Early History Born on January 19th 1990; Caleb Lewis Hunter Ateara was born to Garrett Denali and Irina Ateara. Caleb is the older brother to Quial Ateara with the same mother but different father’s; but as brothers they get on very well. Before Garrett joined the Denali clan and became Kate’s mate he was a nomad and he stumbled upon the Quileute tribe around those years of 1989. Upon arrival of this place he befriended a women named Irina Aterra. At the beginning she didn’t know what he was, she merely thought he was a travel that she had adapted a liking to. But as there feeling’s grew he eventually told her about his secret supernatural world. But Garrett didn’t think it was possible for Irina to be part of anything more than human. But he was far from wrong on that part. Expressing his love for Irina left deadly consequence. He was chased out of the area and told never to return to the tribal area otherwise he would be killed on sight. His feelings made him not listen but sure he would make sure he never get caught and he kept his distance from her but he still returned to see the young beauty every night. It wasn’t even four month’s later than Irina was given birth to a baby boy. But the boy was shunned and said to be the son of a devil (the vampire) she was told he would have to be killed and there was no other alternative for it. Pleading Irina didn’t want to kill her first born son and that’s when Garrett stepped in. She begged for him to take the baby away from that place and look after him until he was able to do so himself. Not knowing what else to do Garrett agreed. So when they came to kill the baby she had already said it was gone. That the vampire had killed it; in tears they all seemed to believe her and she was comforted. Garrett ran with the child not knowing what to do but when he joined the Denali clan it became much easier. He began to drink the blood of animals and so did the immortal child who they thought was only part vampire. He became Kate’s mate and together they raised the boy and they both named him Caleb since his mother didn’t give him a name. Caleb grew up learning to fed off of animal’s taking Garrett as his dad and Kate as his mum. The Denali’s were his family and he never thought about anything else other than them. At the age for seven (which had been about 3 human years) Caleb learned that he had the ability of Telekinesis which is the ability to move object’s with one’s mind only by thinking about it. Up until he was thirteen he thought he was normal. Well as normal as any hybrid vampire would get. ”I’ve never met another vampire that can hone there ability that fast; I guess he must be as adventurous as his father that way” -Kate to Garrett about Caleb’s powers. When he turned thirteen he become very curious about where he originally came from and realised that although Garrett was his dad Kate couldn’t have been his mother. So he simply questioned his father about his life. And Garrett told him about his mother and who she was and where she came from. He became very fascinated with the thought of meeting her and couldn’t help but plead against them to just see her from at least a distance. But Garrett knew the danger’s it could cause and also that there were a different species around there. So he rejected it completely saying that his mother didn’t know he was alive and that it wasn’t safe to go back and awake old memories. Which didn’t exactly cheer up Caleb. Many a times he did try and persuade them to go and see her and many times they pushed him back. He felt like a child being told what to do even though his thoughts were far from childish. Eventually he questioned again why he couldn’t see her and by this time Garrett had had enough of the questioning. It started a big fight between them and eventually Caleb left to the nearest woods in a sulk. He didn’t understand half of the things that were going on with him. He felt angrier than usual and he also felt over heated which he wasn’t use to being around the coldness of the Denali’s. But the anger ruptured though him and he began to make a change. He was a shape shifter. He moved into a black and grey wolf. His thought were more than excited about it so when he was eventually able to change back he was running towards the Denali’s household again to tell his dad. Garrett understood that because his mother was part of the werewolf tribe that the gene must have pasted into him and it made him more curious about his birth place. ”He’s going to keep asking till he get’s what he wants Garrett you know that because he’s too much like you to just take no as the simple answer” ''- Tanya to Garrett'' Not knowing what else to do, he still postponed the visit back to the tribal village. But that’s when some old friends turned up; the Cullen’s. The Cullen’s talked about how they were moving to Forks because it had been long enough for them to be away. Caleb became very interested and intrigued by the Cullen’s and there power’s especially Alice and her foreseeing the future. But it was also his chance. He knew that Fork’s was close to where his mother had stayed and although they talked about some sort of Treaty Caleb knew it was his only chance to actually get close to his mother. Caleb asked his Garrett and Kate if he could go with the Cullen’s since he was sixteen and he believed he should be out on his own. Of course it was slight lies on his part but still he needed this. Garrett wasn’t at all sure about letting him go, but Kate trusted the Cullen’s enough to look after him and she knew it was best for him to be by himself now. Believing her Garrett agreed to let him go as long as he checked in with them and aloud them both to visit very once in a while in to which he agreed with. The Cullen’s also agreed because he got on so well with Alice and Edward; he moved to Fork’s with them. He started school at the high school with the Cullen’s and although he still held his Denali name he stayed quiet close by them ”Don’t worry Garrett we’ll look after him, he will be fine in our care I give you my word” -Carlisle After taking a few days to settle in Caleb knew it was time to do what he planned to do and eventually was able to get out of the house and travel down to La Push. The Cullen’s had warned him about the treaty line but being part Quileute he wasn’t sure if it actually applied to him. But all he had was the name of his mother; he didn’t have where she lived he didn’t even know what she looked like. And after questioning a few people he found the house. Which just like his father did he returned to it whenever he could; mostly before he went to sleep or if he woke up early in the morning. One day didn’t go so well though; he was caught by the wolves on the border line and questioned. But his anger had ruptured at the same point. They were stopping him from seeing his mother and that was something he didn’t like. Confused the other wolves wanted to know who he really was so they all went to the clearing. Out of the way of humans and vampire they transformed back. Well Sam did; Sam questioned him as Jared and Paul stood watching in there wolf form and they found out his mother was Irina Ateara and that he was Quil’s brother. ”Your mother is Irina Ateara? That makes you Quil's brother right?” '' ''- Sam to Caleb Unfortunately he explained to them about him also being a vampire and although it did cause some bumps on the road especially with Paul they excepted him on conditions that he was watched closely with at the beginning. Feeling bold after spending a lot of time with the wolves he had to introduce himself to his mother. So he gathered up the courage one day and missed school to make sure he would catch his mother alone. He chapped on the door and tried to explain who he was. She was dumbstruck at first and had hurried him into the house; worried that someone may have seen him and knew something about the legend but he explained to her that he had already met someone of the people in La Push and they had understood who he was. For the first time in a long time Caleb was happy he came to see his mum whenever he could and he also gained a brother who he started to hang around with a lot more. He also earned a tribal tattoo and became part of Sam Uley’s pack just as Embry was joining. But when Edward started to get close to Bella and adopted the change to Jacob his life started to become a little more complicated. The Cullen’s were his other family and he could never thank them enough for letting him stay. Where as the pack was his real family and although his dad had told him that they original wanted to hurt him; he was quiet happy with him being one of there brothers and he there fore took a step back trying not to get involved. ”I’m not getting involved you can tell Edward about his leechness next time you see him” ''- Caleb to Jacob'' Relationships Quil Atera Garrett Kate Denlia Edward Cullen Bella Swan Sam Uley Jacob Black Account Potrayed by Roleplaying account is www.bebo.com/ Category:Males Category:Twilight Characters